Avalanche
by ElaineSohma
Summary: There was only one way to fully describe them in minimal words: they were an avalanche. It seemed like nothing at first. Then, reality set in and so did the suffering. Againstshipping M for lemon and dark times. Zoey's despair and Paul's true nature/3


I'm proud of this story!:D cause it starts off with le sexy times but then they turn into le depressing timesT_T and then its all le recovery! and then its back to le sexy!^_^ anywho...

Summary: There was only one way to fully describe them in minimal words: they were an avalanche. It seemed like nothing at first. Then, reality set in and so did the suffering. Againstshipping lemon. dark stuff, man...

* * *

><p>"Avalaaaaaanche!"<p>

16 year old Paul Sameuls turned around, stopping his treading through the deep snow of the forests outside Snowpoint City. He blinked his black eyes, distantly seeing a flash of scarlet coming towards him. No, not a flash. A girl running towards him.

With a mountain of snow behind her.

When she got closer, he saw sunglasses covering her eyes, and she wore a mulberry long sleeve shirt, an orange vest, tan capris, and hiker boots. Or so he figured. He couldn't really see. Especially when she ran past him, she bumped into him, knocking them both over into the snow. As they tried to stand up and run, the snow came over them, pushing them back against the ground.

All Paul could remember was white. Everywhere. And the girl clinging to him as the fast, cold snow carried them farther into the forest. Then, something hit his head hard, and everything went black.

When Paul's eyes opened again, he could feel the goosebumps on his skin. He had a pounding headache, and could only move his eyes around. Wherever he was, the ceiling was gray. Rock? It looked like it. It smelled like rotted, damp wood and ashes. Ashes? Fire? When he could finally lifted his head and sit up, he looked around.

A cave. He was in a cave. A fire. Fire? Who lit that? It was the only light in the cave, but it was enough for him to see the girl laying with her back to him. The redhead. One of her arms were folded under her head, the other wrapped around her. Her legs were curled into her chest, like she was trying to keep herself warm.

Paul's chin-length purple hair was wet, dripping onto his black jeans. He actually felt warm- since he was wearing two jackets and a long sleeve shirt. He took off his black parka, which was soaked, and spread it on the ground next to the fire. Then, he unzipped his dry black and blue sweatshirt, sliding it off his arms. He stood up, a little unbalanced, and walked over to the girl. He kneeled down next to her, and draped the sweatshirt over her torso and shoulders.

He touched her face- she was freezing. Standing up again, he looked around the cave, searching for an entrance. It just led down into a tunnel, and he figured out why they were in a dead end- it would be the least damp or wet. As he was about to start to walk down the tunnel when he heard the girl groan. He looked, seeing her squirm. He kneeled back down next to her and watched her eyes shoot open. She sat up, gasping. She put her hand on her chest, leaning on the other one. Her glasses were on the floor, letting Paul see her wide, brown/red eyes as they searched his face.

She blinked, calming her breath, and then said, "Oh. You're awake."

Paul nodded. "So are you."

"You hit your head," she reached out her hand to her, but he stared at the fire to avoid her touch. She noticed and retracted her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he picked up his jacket, holding it out to her. "Here- you're going to catch a cold."

"What about you?"

"My other jacket is drying off over there." he pointed at his coat on the floor. "Its soaked."

"But what if you-"

"Just put it on," he snapped, rolling his eyes. The girl shrunk back, nodding nervously. She put her arms through it, and then zipped it up. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Paul just nodded, leaning against the cold cave wall. She leaned next to him, and said, staring at him, "You're... You're Paul, right?"

He looked back at her, his purple eyebrows knit together. He narrowed his black eyes, trying to figure out who she was. When he remembered, he nodded and answered, "Right. You're that co-ordinator. Zoey."

"Yeah." she shook her head up and down, and then held her hand out to him, smiling. "Zoey Bruno."

He hesitated, but grabbed her hand. "Paul Samuels."

"I, uhm..." she pulled her hand back, blushing. "I saw... I saw you in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Electivire was really great." she smiled again. "I watched with my sister."

"Yeah, it was some battle."

"I always seem to underestimate Ash. He acts like such a goofball but..." she shook her head, still smiling. "He really cares for his friends and Pokemon."

Paul looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows. "What- you have a crush on him or something?"

"What? No!" she shook her head again quickly. "No, no, of course not. He's just a friend."

"A boyfriend?"

To his surprise, she whipped her hand around, smacking his arm, and hissed, "Shut up. Besides, he and my friend in Kanto are like, soul mates. You've beat all the gyms in Kanto, right? You know Misty."

"Oh," he nodded. "Yeah. Cerulean City."

"Well," she moved closer to him, her shoulder against his arm. "She and Ash and Brock traveled for two years. She really, really loves him, but he doesn't have a clue." she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "When I told her I met him, she made me swear not to tell him. I probably should have though." she curled her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. "They would've been happy together."

Awkwardly, Paul nodded again, not knowing what to say. He didn't like that she was leaning on him. He didn't like that she put her head on his shoulder like they were friends or something. He didn't like watching her bite and nibble on her bottom lip, every once in a while her tongue poking out to moisten them. He didn't like the freckle she had on her nose that moved when any part of her face moved.

Embarrassed, he realized he was staring, and looked away, averting his eyes to the fire that was burning strong. He held his free hand out, wishing he was sitting clsoer to the heat. The heat pricked at his palm, and he pulled it back, rubbing his hands together. All of a sudden, Zoey moved off of him, and grabbed her small blue bag from off the ground, pulling it towards her. She opened it up, and said, "I think I have some chocolate. Want some?"

"Oh- uhm," he paused, watching her pull out a half eaten king sized Hershey bar. "Sure."

She grinned, and broke it in half, handing him one of the halves. But he didn't have much of an appetite. His stomach was turning. Of course, as she nibbled on the chocolate, she noticed him staring at it, and chided, "I promise its not poisoned."

"No, I know." he shook his head. To show her, he bit it, chewing and swallowing it. But still, she handed him the wrapper and said, "Here. Save it for later."

Paul took the wrapper, and put the chocolate in it. He folded the foil over it, and then shoved it into his jean pocket. As he reached over to grab his own backpack, he felt something on his side and stomach. He looked, and saw that she'd moved to wrap her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. He held his arm up in the air, staring down at her in shock. She was warm against him, totally oblivious of how... how uncomfortably comfortable she was making him.

Her face snuggled into his chest, making him blush. He heard her inhale deeply and his eyes widened. Did- Did she just... smell him? She pulled away from him, looking up at him with wide eyes and said, "Paul, you're still wet."

"Oh." he felt his chest. "I guess so."

"Take that shirt off." she sat up, and reached over to grab his jacket. She made a "tsk" sound. "Its still kind of wet, too." she looked back at him, frowning. "Well? Take it off!"

"Alright, alright." he rolled his eyes and pulled his blue long sleeve shirt over his head. He tossed it to her. She caught it, but not without a quick glance at his bare chest. She blushed, and stood up, holding his shirt over the fire. Paul didn't notice, figuring the red tint across her face was from the heat of the flame.

"Do you want your sweatshirt back?" she asked quietly. He shook his head, but she saw him shiver. She took a step back from the fire, dropping the shirt. He watched her unzip the sweatshirt and drop it on the floor. Then, she slid her orange vest off her arms, and pulled her mulberry shirt over her head. Eyes wide, Paul was relieved she was wearing a white tank top underneath it. If she wasn't, he probably would have had to get out of there right then and there.

Which he probably should've been trying to do anyway. But he was cold and tired. He'd go looking for a way out in a bit.

Zoey held his shirt over the fire again, a blush still on her face. What did she just do? She... took her shirt off in front of his this guy she didn't know. And he was staring at her. Was he? He was. As apposed to her long sleeve shirt that rested on the floor, the white tank top formed to her body, clinging to the curves in her hips and chest. It wasn't necessarily that she was endowed with a large bust or anything. And her bra was the same color as her shirt, so it wasn't like he was looking at that. He was just looking at her as a whole.

Still slightly embarrassed, she asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

But he shook his head, a blush appearing on his face. He averted his eyes to the fire. But the fire was climbing. Climbing? Distracted, Zoey didn't notice the sleeve of his shirt catch fire.

Calmly, Paul said, "Its on fire."

"Hm?" she looked. "Shit!"

She pulled the shirt out from over the fire, and before she could do something, Paul took it from her and smothered the sleeve with the rest of the shirt.

"God, Paul," she shook her head, putting her hands on her face. "I'm so sorry- I'm so stupid."

"Its fine." he bunched the shirt up into a ball and threw it on top of his backpack. He looked back at her, but she still had her face covered. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling one of her hands away from her face. She looked up, moving her other hand into a tight fist underneath her chin. He went on, his voice surprisingly soft, "Really. I have... about a million other shirts like that."

She giggled, staring down at the ground. She unclenched her fist and put it on his chest, her face flushed again. She swallowed, dragging her nails down his hard chest to his flat stomach. She ran her hand back up to his neck, her fingers in his long hair. Paul moved her hand to his neck, too, putting his hands on her arms. Why was he touching her like that? Why wasn't he pushing her away? Anyone else he would've pushed back and got angry with them. But her... for some reason- one he couldn't figure out- he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

His hands slid down to her waist, and her arms tigtened around his neck, bringing her face level with his neck. Her head was back so she could see him. Then, something happened Paul couldn't explain. She lifted her head, and just gently pressed her lips to his. It was only for a second before she pulled back and put her head on his shoulder.

Surprised, he put his hand on the back of her head and moved the other to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer against him. When she lifted her head again, knowing she was going to apoligize, he lifted his hand and put his fingertips on her lips, silencing her.

"Just..." he paused. "Don't-" he sighed, aggravated with himself. He shook his head. "Don't say anything."

She nodded her head, her eyes going from his left eye to his right eye to his lips and then back up to his eyes. But her brown eyes settled on his pale, sculpted lips, and she bit her own bottom lip. Paul moved his hand onto her neck, sliding it up to her cheek, cupping her jaw. After a moment, her eyes locked with his. He lowered his head, his forehead up against hers. Her eyes closed expectantly, and he pushed his lips against hers hard. It surprised her at first, but she kept her arms around his neck, pushing back against his mouth.

Paul couldn't understand why he was kissing this girl. He didn't even know who she was. Zoey Bruno. Pokemon Co-Ordinator. Maylene's little sister. Until this prediciment, the extent of their relationship was nothing more than a lot of snappy comments and adding insult to injury. No, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. He just wished he knew why.

He walked forward, until her back was up against the wall. Zoey had been kissed before. She had a boyfriend or two- nothing that lasted longer than a month. But they never kissed her like this. They never held her as close as Paul was. Her back was against the wall, but also pressed up against him. Her hands slid down from his neck onto his shoulders, pulling back for a moment to tilt her head the other way. She put her open mouth on his again immediately. But he took his mouth away again for a few seconds to kiss her jaw and neck, then her lips again.

She didn't know how long they had made out when Paul's hands moved down to her hips, holding her tight. One of his hands moved to her lower back, sliding farther down to the back of her thigh and then back up, staying on her rear. When she didn't object, he moved his other hand to opposite his first. Then, to her surprise, he pulled away again, kissing down her neck. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, biting softly. He reached his hand up to her arm, sliding it up to her shoulder. He pulled the strap of her tank top down off her shoulder.

As he did, his fingers brushed over her collarbone, and she clenched her eyes tight, biting her lip. She was most definitely turned on. She could feel it in the warmth in her stomach that settled between her legs. The feeling made her squirm uncomfortably, trying not to move as he sucked on her collarbone.

But he felt her move, and pulled his head back from her, looking at her in the eyes as he said, "What's wrong?"

"Not-Nothing." she blushed, though her face was already flushed.

"Obviously something's wrong." he stood up straight and put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "Or you wouldn't be moving so freaking much." her eyes widened as he scowled. "What- you don't want me to touch you or something?"

"No, no that's not it." she shook her head, clearing her throat. "I'm kind of..." she swallowed. "Uhm... turned on."

Paul's eyebrows raised, and a sly smirk played on his pale lips. He said quietly, "Is that so? Where is it, I wonder," he put his hand on her shoulder, "that you liked to be touched?"

He slid his hand down her arm to her elbow, and back up to her shoulder. Then, he moved it down onto her collarbone, dragging his fingers down her skin. He touched the spot on her chest right beneath the nape of her neck and she inhaled deeply, her eyes closing tighter. He lowered his head, and kissed the spot. Zoey exhaled, putting her hand on the back of his head as he started to suck the spot.

Without a warning, she moaned out loud. He looked up at her, smirking with satisfaction. She blushed deep red. Before she could say anything, she felt one of his hands slid up her back under her shirt, playing with the strap of her bra. She wanted to object, but felt him undo the hook, letting her strapless, white cotton bra fall to the ground. Again, she tried to speak, snapping, "Hey," but he ignored her, cupping both her breasts with his hands. Almost scared, she froze, her throat drying up. She closed her eyes tight nervously, but they opened again when he squeezed. A soft noise came from the back of her throat, her head falling forward.

He kneaded her breasts with his big hands, completely embarrassing her. It was far worse when he pulled back one of his hands, but put them right back- only this time, his pointer finger and thumb pinched her pert nipple through her tank top.

"Ah-!" she cried out, not used to the sensation his fingers gave off. Enjoying her reactions, in one swift motion, Paul pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it down onto the ground.

"Paul!" she gasped, shoving him back hard. She folded her arms over her chest, taking a step away from him. She shook her head. She hadn't wanted to go this far. "Stop it. That's enough."

He walked towards her, and she started to take a step back, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist, jerking her forward. But she pushed him back again, struggling against his grip. She twisted her captured wrist, keeping her other arm over her breasts.

"Then," he hissed, glaring, "you should have stopped me before you let it get this far."

Her scarlet eyebrows raised. "You're blaming me?"

"Of course I am." he grabbed her other wrist, pulling her hands away from her chest. Embarrassed and nervous, she looked up at him with scared eyes. He stepped forward, making her step back, but her back hit a wall. He pinned her wrists on either side of her head, and he snapped, "You started this, now you finish it."

His voice frightened her. Their whole position and situation scared her. He just plain made her cower. He moved his face closer to hers, and she closed her eyes, cringing. Still, he moved and kissed her jaw gently. He didn't let go of her wrists, but kissed down her neck softly. It almost made her forget her fright, until he moved her wrists to above her head, keeping them there with one of his hands. His free hand moved to grope her breast again, and she hissed, unsure if she enjoyed the feeling or despised it. All in all, the only thing she could think was, "This is it. He's going to rape me."

As if he read her mind, he leaned forward into her ear and whispered, "If you're scared because you think I'm going to hurt you, calm down." his hand slid down to her stomach, his finger circling her navel. "I'm not going to hurt you. Rape isn't right." for some reason, hearing him say it calmed her nerves a bit. But she still wasn't entirely decided yet. Did she want him to unsnap the button on her capris, or did she want to break down crying? All of a sudden, he let go of her hands. It took her a moment to put them down at her side, wishing there was something she could hold onto. With her eyes still closed, she felt the zipper of her jeans slid down, and she cringed.

She heard something, but she couldn't figure out what. She felt her pants fall loose around her hips, and they were tugged down some more. Ready to accuse him of being a liar, she opened her eyes, seeing him down on his knees in front of her. Her heart thumped heavy, and then sped up. His long fingers slid down her now bare thighs, and then under the elastic of her- oh, God, she was wearing a thong. HOW had she forgotten she was wearing a purple thong with palm trees on them?

She swallowed, despite her throat being dry. She tried not to watch as he pulled down her panties, but she couldn't tear her eyes away, staring as he buried his nose in her scarlet curls. She almost didn't hear him mumble something. The only part she heard was, "...so wet."

Zoey blushed, her chin on her chest. She couldn't see it, but she could feel his moist tongue slide up and down her entrance. He pushed inside her, making her gasp as he flicked at her clit. She gasped again, already feeling the start of her climax building. When she moaned, Paul pulled back and grabbed at her ankles. He lifted up one of her feet, pulling her boot off. Her sock went with it, and so did the other one with her second boot. She didn't object even in her mind when he pulled her capris and panties off her feet, discarding them. He pushed her legs apart, and then pressed on the back of her knees, making her start to fall. But he caught her, putting her thighs on his shoulders.

She moved her hands to clench his purple hair, gasping when he poked his tongue inside her again. He buried his entire mouth inside her, her outer lips on his cheeks. Using this to his advantage, he found her clit again and sucked hard on it. She cried out his name, gasping. For every wave of pleasure in her gut and crotch, a shudder of pain shot up her back as he rolled her nub between his teeth. He went back and forth between nibbling and sucking, making her start to tremble. A string of gasps fell out of her mouth, her back arching out. One hand in his hair, her other hand searched the wall behind her for some kind of hold. When she didn't find anything, her hand went back to his hair, tugging on it hard.

Her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, inwardly wishing he'd stop and let her climax start to end. Finally, he did and started to lick what she released. He let her feet touch the ground, but her legs gave out almost immediately, and she fell down, breathing heavy. She coughed, gasping for air, kneeling in front of him. She put one hand on her chest and the other on her stomach, coughing again.

Her gasps were loud, like she was wheezing. Paul just watched her tremble and shake from the unknown sensation throughout her whole body. Finally, she looked up at him, sweat on her face. Her eyes were glossy, her mouth open. She put her hand over her mouth, coughing into her palm. She stared down at the ground, closing her eyes. She felt something on the back of her head. It took her a moment to realize it was his hand.

"You..." he paused. "You're probably worse than I am."

Her head whipped up, staring at him with wide eyes. Unable to form words, she gave him a look that screamed, "Excuse me!"

"I thought I was bad with- you know." his eyebrows knit together. "Intimate stuff. But you," he laughed shortly, smirking. "You have an orgasm," she blushed, "And you can't even speak."

"Takes..." she panted. "A lot... out of you."

"From my bedroom window," he said, to her confusion, "you can see direclty into the window of this young couple's bedroom. My sister and I have watched them do it..." he shook his head, rolling his eyes. "God knows how many times, and I have never seen her react the way that you did."

Embarrassed, she explained, "Fir-First... first time."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

She blinked, and then laughed, staring down at the ground. That was when she noticed two things:

A) she was still naked, and

B) his pants were very tight.

Blushing, she said, "Uhm, do- do you- I-I mean, a-are you-"

"Hard?" she shut her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because you look like you're about to pass out any any second."

"I'm better, honest!" she crawled on her hands and knees to sit on one of his legs, not realizing she was still wet. Her knee rubbed against his crotch, and she straddled his thigh. She put her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair, nibbling on his ear lobe. He put his hands on her hips, lifting her up to move her so her knees were on either side fo his hips. She was so light- it was like he was lifting a ten year old, not a...a...

Paul opened his eyes. "How old are you?"

She looked at him, blushing. "Fif-Fifteen."

Satisfied, he wrapped his arms around her, and moved her to lay beneath him. He hovered over her on his hands and knees. She slid her hands down his chest and stomach to his pants, undoing the button and zippper. As she did, her fingers brushed his crotch, making him groan. Thinking she did something wrong, she pulled her hand back, but he grabbed and put it right between his legs. Hesitating slightly, she started to stroke the area. She could feel it pulsating through the clothes, making her blush.

She watched Paul sit back, shimmying out of his pants. He strew them aside, noticing that their only source of light was starting to diminish. He didn't do anything about it though, since Zoey found the hole in his boxers and pushed her hand inside it, her fingers meeting his length. But he pulled her hand out, and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to sleep with me."

She didn't say anything, embarrassed. She averted her eyes, but Paul grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. Finally, she mumbled, "Do you want to?"

"Obviously."

"...do you have a condom?"

Paul paused. "I think so."

"Well," she snapped, irritated. "It might help if you checked, huh?"

"Right." he scrambled off of her, crawling over to his backpack. He opened it quickly, searching through it. Finally, he said, "Found it," and walked back over to her, a small, square package in his hands. He kneeled over her again, watching her squirm on the cold, cave floor. She folded her arms over her chest, waiting. He slid his boxers down his legs, throwing him into the pile of their clothes. He tore the package, and put the condom to his tip. He rolled it up to his base, and then moved to lay between her legs. He directed himself to her entrance. He pushed his head inside her, and she hissed, cringing. Then, he pushed more of himself in her and she gasped, her eyes closing tight. She felt him push up against her wall, and she said, her arms around his neck tight, "Wait-wait-wait!"

"What?"

"I-I, uh," she blushed, unable to look at him. Was she really about to chicken out? "No, I-I mean- Noth-Nothing."

Paul stared down at her, glaring. "You're backing out."

"No I'm not!" but her voice cracked, giving her away. After a moment, he sighed and pulled out of her, sitting back on his heels.

She heard him mutter, "Damn virgin," and she sat up, angrily. Scowling, she snapped, "Damn virgin? Well, I sincerely apoligize for not whoring around like you-"

"Whoa, whoa." he held up his hand. "'Whoring around like you'?" he scoffed, laughing shortly. "Are you kidding me? Sure I made out with some chicks, but I'm not a man-whore." her eyebrows raised as he went on, "I've never had sex before."

"Wha-what?" she blinked. "But you... seemed to know what you were... what you were doing."

He rolled his eyes. "Did you or did you not hear me say I watched my neighbors do it?"

Blushing, she nodded. "Right. That-that makes sense."

"Look," he sighed, "If you don't wanna do this, fine, but you owe me a buck for the condom."

He started to take it off, but she put her hands on his, stopping him as she said, "Wait, I-I don't have a dollar."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean," she laid back down, pulling him on top of her. "Instead of paying you for an unused condom... we should just... use it."

After a moment, he understood, nodding in agreement. Before long, they were back where they were- right up against her wall. She wrapped her arms around his torso, her head buried in his neck as he said, "This will hurt."

"I know."

"But it'll pass, so don't get all... you know, like before."

She knew what he meant. He didn't want her to chicken out again. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up onto his lap as he sat back again. As he did, her wall broke, making her gasp, holding back tears. The pain was excrutiating, worse than she'd imagined. She kept her arms around him, soaking his chest with the salty tears she didn't realize she was shedding. He lifted up her chin, and wiped them away.

"Tell me when." he said, and she could only nod, wishing she had any form of threshold for pain. After a minute, she nodded again and mumbled, "Alright."

He lowered her onto her back again, keeping her hips tight against his. He knew it went farther when she was on top, but he knew she was tired and in pain, so he locked his arms under her knees, and let her just lie back. He put his hands on the ground, her legs still over arms, pulled his hips back and pushed into her. She gasped, and did every time he thrusted down. She was warm and wet, making for a slick path so he glided in and out of her with no problem.

Her writhing body racked and shook, her second climax coming over her quickly. She shouted and cried out, gasping as her back arched, her breasts mashing into his chest. She scratched his back, definitely leaving marks. Then, without warning, he groaned and released inside her, filling her stomach with warmth. She moaned weakly, her crotch throbbing quickly.

It hadn't lasted as long as she had imagined, but it was both of their first times. What could you really expect? But it didn't matter. Panting, her whole body shuddered, her stomach finally untwisting. She couldn't breathe, even worse than before. Even after it ended, she trembled. When he pulled out of her, she gasped again, hissing in pain. He collapsed next to her, breathing quickly as well. She closed her eyes, coughing as she struggled to catch her breath. She opened her eyes again, watching him sit up and pull off the condom. But he stared at it for a moment before dropping it onto the ground. As he got dressed, she said, "What's-what's wrong?"

He looked at her, pulling his pants on. "Aren't you cold?"

He avoided her question, and she knew it. She picked up her bra and underwear, and then tried again: "Paul, what's wrong? Why do you keep glancing at the condom?"

"Come on," he said, ignoring her as he put on his long sleeve shirt. "Get dressed. I'm going to go see what the weather is like."

When he walked down the tunnel, Zoey crawled on her hands and knees to the condom. She sat on her knees, picking it up. A bit grossed out, she examined it. Something had happened and she didn't know what, but whatever it was made him upset. But as she did, she felt something jolt her wrist hard. She looked up, seeing Paul standing over her. He took the condom out of her hands and walked over to his backpack, telling her to get dressed before she froze. Annoyed, she put on her panties and bra, watching him take a plastic bag out of his backpack. She figured it was trash, since he shoved the condom in it and balled the bag back up, putting it back in his backpack. By the time he zipped it and rose to his feet, Zoey had her pants and socks on. She quickly pulled on her tank top and shirt, and put on her boots. She stood up, wobbling a bit. She held her arms out to balance herself, but she started to fall back anyway.

But Paul caught her, his arms under her arms. She blushed, standing up. Paul kept his hands on her arms, keeping her steady. He bent over, and picked up her orange vest and his now-dry parka. She took them from him, and said, "What about your shirt? Its all burned."

"I have a spare." he answered, picking up his burned shirt and sweatshirt. He picked up his backpack, opening it up. She watched him pull a black tee-shirt out and shove his burnt shirt inside. He dropped the bag, put on the shirt and sweatshirt, and then picked up his backpack again. Then, he looked at Zoey. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Put it on."

"Oh!" she blushed again. "Right." she put on her vest, and then put her arms through the sleeves of his soft, black parka. "Thanks.

"Get your bag," he said gruffly, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "The weather's fine. We can go out now."

"Alright." she gathered her bag, putting it over her shoulder so it hung across her chest at her hip. She followed him down the cave, until she had to cringe at the bright, white snow.

"Where do you have to go?" he asked, his purple hair in his eyes. She blinked.

"Snowpoint. I-I'm visiting my aunt." she was lying. She was lying so badly. She didn't have to go to Snowpoint. It was the closest town, and she didn't want to be around someone who lied to her, like she knew he was. Something was wrong and she knew it. Maybe he lied. Maybe he had had sex before, and that was just a rouse to get into her pants. She didn't want to believe it, but some part of her did. When he brought her to Snowpoint, she returned his jacket and started to leave. But he grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey, wait." he snapped, holding her arm against his chest. She stared at the ground, and he went on, "Don't just run off like that."

"Then stop lying to me." she hissed back, jerking her arm way from him. But he reached out and gripped her forearm tight.

"I'm not lying to you about anything." he said. "Now, look. I don't know about you, but I'd like to believe this isn't just a one time thing. So, if you want," he handed her a piece of paper from his pocket. "Call, alright?"

She hesitated, but took the paper, nodding. To show him she meant it, she put her other hand on his neck, kissing his mouth. He kissed her back, and she pulled away. Her arm slid out of his grasp, and she took off down the snowy road.

It was about a week later that Zoey was in Veilstone. She was visiting her sister for the first time in a few months, glad to be back home. Of course, as soon as she walked in the door, smiling stupidly to herself, Maylene Bruno gasped, her pink eyes wide, and yelled, "You had sex!"

Zoey gaped at her sister, standing in the kitchen in the back of the Pokemon Gym. She blinked her brown eyes, wanting to yell, but all she could manage was, "Uhb- blah." Before she could really figure out what was happening, she was sitting next to Maylene on the couch, scarfing down ice cream, telling her everything that had happened. The stupid smile didn't leave her face.

"And, oh, God," she exclaimed, her eyebrows raising. Her eyes rolled back for a moment, her stomach twisting. "When he- when he came in me," her breath hitched, "Oh, it was so... so amazing and so warm and it just like- like filled me up, you know?"

"Wait." Maylene's mischevious smirk vanished off her young face. "What do you mean- didn'tyou guys use a condom?"

Zoey blinked, tilting her head. Her scarlet hair fell into her eyes. "Of course we did."

"Then... how did- how did you... you know," her cheeks flushed. "Feel him come in you?"

Confused, the younger girl knit her eyebrows together, shaking her head. She said, "I don't... understand."

"Zoey," her sister put her hands on her knee, her face surprisingly serious. It actually made Zoey kind of scared, especially when she said, "Was he acting weird after? Like- like he was guilty?"

Her face paled. "Yeah..."

"And he kept... looking at the condom? Threw it away somehow right away?"

"Maylene, you're scaring me." she said, her eyes wide. Then, when Maylene told her, the next thing Zoey could comprehend was she was running down the sidewalk, tears in her eyes. She ran as fast as she could in her jean shorts, her tank top and sneakers, considering it was June. She was sweating and it was too hot out for her to be running. But still, she rounded a corner and ran up the three steps leading to a black front door. She rapped on it with her knuckles furiously, wiping her eyes with her other hand.

When the door opened, he stood there, his eyebrows raised. He was in a plain black tee-shirt and jeans, staring at her in shock. "Zoey," he said, "What are you-"

"You asshole!" she yelled, pushing him back. Tears came back to her eyes as she stepped inside the air conditioned house. She slammed the door shut behind her and pointed at him, shouting as tears streamed down her face, "It broke, didn't it! The condom broke! And you didn't tell me!"

Paul glanced to the side, his eyes wide. "Zoey-"

"No, shut up!" she balled her hands into fists at her sides, ready to strike. "I can't believe you! And you knew! And you didn't even tell me! I-I-I-" she lifted her hands up to the sides of her head, shaking it back and forth. "I don't even know what else could be worse than that, Paul!"

He didn't say anything, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down, and suddenly, it hit Zoey like a ton of bricks. She didn't even know how she figured it out. She was crying without caring who saw- someone was sitting in the living room, listening to all of it, but she didnt care. She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. Her red, swollen eyes stared at him. "You knew it was broken before you even opened it... didn't you."

It was more of a statement than a question. He stayed silent, and she saw his gulp. Then, dropping his gaze to the carpet beneath his socks, he subtly nodded his head. She put her hand on her chest, and said quietly, "Oh. God. Paul, I can't..." she took a step back and reached in her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper and ripped it up. She shook her head, sniffing hard. "I can't even look at you." she threw the paper on the ground in front of him and stormed out the front door.

Still silent, Paul crouched down, picking up the ripped of pieces of his phone number. Then, he heard his older brother say, "Paul... you didn't... did you?"

His face pained, Paul stood back up, looking at his almost identical brother. He just said, "Don't."

Reggie Samuels stood up and shook his head, his lips together in a thin line. He walked up to his brother, and hissed under his breath, "I've done some pretty rotten things in my life, but nothing compares to this." he shook his head and Paul looked away. "I agree with Zoey. I can't even look at you."

His brother walked away into the kitchen. Upset with himself, Paul ran up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Three months. It had been three months since the avalanche- since Zoey and he (his name was forbidden) got stuck in the cave and had sex. Almost three months since she realized the condom had broke. She tried to forget, going on with her life as planned. A month afterwards, she took a pregnancy test, and then another and then another. Thankfully, they all came up negative. Zoey had probably never felt such relief before in her life.<p>

She hadn't seen him since she screamed at him, and when she went home that day, she cried for hours on end, and for days after that. Finally, when she was able to get dressed again, she said that she was leaving town. She didn't say where she was going, but she couldn't stand to think that she was in the same town as him. Maylene simply hugged her and told her to be safe.

In Jubilife City, the least thing Zoey wanted to do was walk past a cafe, and see him sitting in the window, reading a book. At first, she had just seen a flash of purple, and her chest ached at the memory. But when she looked, she saw him- his black, focused eyes on the book in his hands, a cup of coffee in front of him. His purple hair was a little longer, almost to his shoulders.

Before she realized she was staring, he looked up and his eyes widened. She turned to bolt, but he slapped the window, getting her attention. She looked back at him, blinking hard to keep the tears from her eyes. She folded her arms, as if to ask what he wanted. He pointed to the seat across from him. She shook her head, but he mouthed to words: "Please. I want to talk to you."

She stared at him for another moment, before sighing, and walking through the doorway. Still standing, he watched her make her way through the tables to stand at the round one he was seated at. She wore her normal attire, but her sunglasses were over her brown eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to talk to you." he put his hands on the table. "I know I'm a horrible person and I don't expect you to listen to me, but I just-" he paused. "I feel so... unbearably guilty."

"You should." her voice trembled. "You lied to me and took advantage of me."

A few heads turned to them. Paul's eyes scanned the room warily, before saying, "...I know. Please... sit so people will stop looking at us."

After a moment, she pulled out the chair and sat down, scooted back a good foot away from the table. Paul sat down too, and closed his book. He stayed quiet for a minute, before saying, "I'm... I mean..." he shut his eyes. "I don't... even know what I'm saying."

"You could start by apoligizing." she stated snidely, her voice cold. Paul looked up at her.

"I would, but I don't want you to forgive me." one of her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Zoey," he leaned forward, his voice quiet. "I don't even deserve to explain anything to you. I am... I'm scum. I'm worse than scum- I'm-"

"An ass." she helped. "A bastard. A jerk. A liar." her voice cracked again. "A pervert and a horrible person and a dickhead."

"And more. Zoey, I..." he looked up at her, his eyes wide and glossy. His face was clouded with sadness and disgust with himself. "I am so sorry. I don't have any right to say that to you at all."

"You're right." a tear fell down her face. She wiped it away. "You don't."

"I know."

"And you know what's worse?" she mumbled, her arms folded over her chest. "I liked you. I really liked you. When we were... in that cave, and you didn't get mad at me when I burned your shirt." she chuckled, closing her eyes. She whimpered, "I think that's the worst part- that I thought you would be good to me. That I thought that... we could actually have..." she opened her eyes. "...something. Paul," she looked at him, "I was actually imagining myself falling in love with you." she went on to say something else, but got choked up. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, quietly crying. Paul couldn't look at her, staring out the window.

"I have to go." she stood up and pushed her chair in. Then, she said, "Paul, look at me." he did, his jaw clenched tight, like he was fighting tears of his own. "I... I liked... being with you. I liked... kissing you and feeling you hold me tight and... and I just... I really liked it. It felt right." she walked around the table and put her hand on his shoulder. She slid it up to his neck, and into his hair. "I... don't know if... I'll ever be able to look at you again... without wanting to cry, but..." she put her arms around his neck, pulling his head and shoulder into her chest. "But... one day, I'd like to be with you again."

He put his hands on her arms, and said, "Yeah, me too."

She kissed the top of his head as he kissed her arm through the mulberry cloth. She pulled her hands back, sliding them to his face. She turned his face to hers and kissed his forehead. Then, she smiled sadly, but it wasn't forced. She teared up again, and whispered, "Good-bye."

She slid her hands down back to her sides, and left the cafe, satisfied. She had to admit- she was even more satisfied when she peeked through the window again, and saw Paul bury his head in his arms on the table, looking utterly defeated. That helped a lot, too.

* * *

><p>A year. Zoey was seveteen, making Paul eighteen. His name didn't hurt her anymore. She didn't cry about it anymore. Sure, she still remembered what happened. She remembered his lies and inconsideration. But there was something else drawing her back to him. On dates with other guys, she always thought about Paul, wishing he was the one sitting across from her, not them.<p>

She grew taller, surprisingly. Only an inch, but it was still something. Her body filled out better, the curves Paul had memorized when she was fifteen changing. Her breasts were bigger, her hips were wider, and her waist was smaller. She lost the tomboy-ish style, taking to wear skirts and blouses more than the vests and capris. Though, she never seemed to grow out of her short hair, her sunglasses, and her brown hiker boots.

Even when she looked in the mirror, she noticed the changes in her. Her face looked older- more mature. Maybe the incident with Paul made her stronger. Made her finally grow up completely. She still longed for him, wondering if she'd forgiven him yet. She wasn't sure, and frankly, the thought of being with another man made her sick to the stomach. Maybe she had Stolkholm Syndrome. It would make sense.

Totally engrossed in her thoughts as she walked through Sunnyshore City, she hadn't even heard the deep voice calling out her name. When she heard it, she lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose, looking over her shoulder. She was wearing a red pleated skirt and a short sleeve white and red plaid shirt, with a black tank top underneath it. Her small blue bag hung around her waist, swinging as she turned around.

Smirking and glowing with newfound confidence, she took off her sunglasses and called over her shoulder, "Who's there?"

"I am."

Her smirk disappeared, as she turned around completely, putting her sunglasses in her hair. He cut his hair to his chin, and he was taller, too. She was five six, but Paul had to be close to six foot two.

"P-Paul!" she stammered, folding her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "H...hey."

He stood a good three feet away from her, his hands in his jeans pockets. His gray backpack strap went across his chest, scrunching up his black tee-shirt. Awkwardly, Zoey swallowed, waiting for him to say something. She looked down at her glasses, twirling them in her hands, and then looked back up at him.

Finally, he said, "Zoey, you look... wow."

"Yeah, well." she stared down at her shoes, shifting her wait to her other foot. "Being dumped repeatedly does wonders."

"Who the hell in their right mind would dump you?" she lifted her eyes to his, surprised with the astonishment in his voice.

"Well," she scoffed, smirking coldly. "Gianni Vitale- for the second time, Angelo DeMarco, Joey Geller, Kellen Cermola, Ross Green, Adam Levy, Luke-"

"I-" he cut her off, holding up his hand. "I get it." he shoved his hands back in his pockets. "They're stupid."

"Yeah, but so are you."

He paused, hesitating. "Stupid enough to ask if you want to get something to eat?"

She folded her arms. "Yeah, that's pretty stupid." he nodded, understanding, but to his surprise, she smiled and said, "But then again, I'm pretty stupid too."

Paul looked up at her, blinking. Then, a small smile came over his face as well. At first, going to a burger joint and sitting down in the outside patio was awkward. God, it was so awkward. Neither of them weren't very keen on small talk, that is, until Zoey said, clearing her throat as she put her burger down on the wrapper, "I-I have a question."

"Ask it."

"How-how-how-" she pushed her bangs behind her ear, blushing. "I-I mean, how... many..."

"How many women have I been with?" she blushed worse. It wasn't that he read her mind. He was simply thinking the same thing. Still, Zoey nodded, staring at him. He answered immediately, "None... except... you know."

She nodded, and shrugged. "You don't have to beat around the bush. I'm..." she fought for the words. "I'm better now. A lot better."

"I can tell," he said. "I really can tell."

After a moment of silence, Zoey added, "And... me neither. A-About the guy thing. I've... never slept with a guy besides you."

Paul nodded his head. They both fell silent again, until Zoey cleared her throat again and said, "I... don't know if... you still mean what you said last year, about still...wanting to have something with me, but I do. Mean it, I mean."

He nodded again, feeling an odd sense of happiness just looking at her. Just knowing that she was willing to talk to him after what he did gave him some hope. Hope for what, though, he didn't know. But he knew one thing for sure. He wanted her. God, he wanted her so much. He wanted to go back to when they were sitting in the cave, with her arms wrapped around him, sitting in front of a fire. He wanted to hold her and kiss her.

"So, can I..." he paused. "call this a date?"

Zoey smiled. "Of course." she hesitated, and then added, "Well, I don't know why we're sitting so far away from each other." she stood up, and picked up her chair. She set it down closer to him, sitting back down in it. She reached over, sliding her burger and soda over in front of her. Still smiling, she moved her hand and put it on top of his. It rested on the arm of his chair. But she frowned and said, "I'm sorry- I-I-" she pulled her hand back. "I'm not- you know, I'm not ready to..." she gulped, ringing her hands together. "Be, uhm... intimate," she blushed, "with you... yet."

"That's fine." he said. "Don't... push yourself."

"I won't."

It was quiet again, until Paul cleared his throat, and spoke: "You know, uhm..." he started at his soda can. "I thought about you. A lot."

"Yeah, me too, and not just in a bad way." Zoey turned her head, staring at him. When he looked back at her, she leaned forward, bringing her face closer to his. She put her hand on his arm, and asked, "Maybe... I'd feel more comfortable if you, uh, kissed me? Maybe."

He nodded his head. "Maybe."

He lifted his hand, putting it on her cheek, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, her heart beating faster than it should've been. She put her hand on his neck, tilting her head into his. She pulled away for a moment, pushing her open mouth against his. When they broke apart, Zoey was breathing hard, her eyes searching his. She still felt it. She still felt the ecstasy when he kissed her. It was the kind of kiss that sent ripples of pleasure into all of her limbs and veins. It was the kind of kiss that made her whisper, "I've... I've been on the pill for a while."

At first, it confused him, but when he realized what she meant, he raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Zoey, you just said that you weren't ready to-"

"Yeah, well," she cut him off. "Then I remembered how good of a kisser you are."

"Zo-"

"Come on." she stood up, pushing her chair back. "The whole reason I'm in Sunnyshore is 'cause I'm housesitting for my uncle for the next four days." she pulled on his hand until he rose to his feet. "He'll be home on Sunday. Come on."

Willingly, he let her pull him down the road, but about five minutes into the walk, she took off running, dragging him by the hand. He ran after her, until she turned into the Sunnyshore Gym.

He shouted, "Your uncle's the gym leader!"

"Yeah!" she yelled back, running around to the back of the gym. She threw open a door and went inside, pulling him behind her. As soon as she shut it, Paul put his hands on her waist tightly, crushing her mouth into his. Up against the door, she put her hands on his chest, kissing him back just as hard.

Unlike last time, she was totally aware of everything they were doing. She knew what he doing when he pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a black bra. She let him fondle her chest and reach under her skirt. She reached her hand down his pants on her own account, jacking him off as he fingered her on her uncle's bed.

And it wasn't just once that they clashed. Hours later, at around nine o'clock that night, Zoey finally collapsed, unable to do anymore. She whined, gasping as she laid on her back, her eyes closed, "Paaaul, I can't do it anymore." he laid next to her, panting like a dog. She went on, shaking her head, "God, too much. Way, way too much."

"How was it too much?" he looked at her. She turned her head, opening her brown eyes to stare back into his black ones.

She scoffed, "God, Paul, if I counted every time that you put your hand, tongue or dick in my mouth or vagina," she rolled her eyes, "There'd be- there'd be-" she paused, wishing she'd thought that through. "There'd be a lot!"

Paul blinked, and then laughed. "What a great comeback."

She looked at him, smiling. She moved to sit on his stomach, her hands on his chest, and said, grinning, "I figured I'd have something to compare it to."

Paul sat up, his arms around her waist. She kept her arms around his neck, giggling as he kissed the skin between her breasts. She sat on his thighs, but he held her tight and moved her onto her back, kissing her mouth. But she pulled away and groaned, "Paul, I don't have anything left in meeee."

He sighed and sat on his heels. "Fine."

She crawled up to lay on the bed, her head on the pillow. Paul flopped down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to her. He pulled the blanket over them, and before he could even speak, he heard her soft snoring. He looked down, and saw her already sound asleep. Then, he shut his eyes, and fell asleep, too.

He thought it would be awkward. He really did. He always expected she would never forgive him. He thought that she'd hate him until the day she died. Paul couldn't help but be glad that he had the chance to be with her again, even if she only did it to spite him. Maybe she would dump him the next morning, knowing she could pull on his heartstrings as she pleased. He would understand if she did do that. But what she had said last year- that being with him felt "right."

He knew what she meant. It did feel right. It was like they were supposed to be doing this with each other and no one else. Even when it was their first time, they were just in sync with one another. There were just some things that no one else could do but one person, and it wasn't just even the sex. When they started to go out on actual dates- laughing and talking and just having fun, it was never awkward. It wasn't tense or strange or odd or anything of the sort. There was a connection, even if neither of them understood it.

Their relationship started off rocky, and that was an understatement. It seemed like they rushed into it- seeing each other after a year and hooking up almost immediately. It was kind of like... kind of like an avalanche came and swept them away. They didn't mind, though. They just flowed together, flowing away from past mistakes and memories. They were an avalanche- both of them- coming at the other fast. Neither wanted to run, too amazed by what they were seeing.

There's only one way to fully describe them in minimal words:

They're an avalanche.

* * *

><p>^(^o^)^ whaddya think? Review please! sorry its so long_<p> 


End file.
